This invention relates to a device for measuring a dose of a substance and for dispensing this measured dose from a container. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for measuring and delivering a dose of a liquid from a bottle.
For various liquids it is necessary to measure out a particular amount for use. This can be done through the use of a separate measuring cup or other apparatus. However, this has many disadvantages. One disadvantage is that a separate measuring device must be maintained. Another, is that a certain amount of the liquid that is being used will be left in the measuring device leading to some wastage. Further, the use of a separate measuring apparatus is not convenient. For these and other reasons, more and more containers are being supplied for usage with dose measuring devices as in integral part of the container. This provides for greater convenience as well as for fairly accurate measurement of the dose of a liquid that is to be used. These various dose measuring and dispensing devices are generally fairly complex and rather costly. In many instances, there is required a number of intricately shaped parts which must then be interfitted. In other devices, there is required that various parts have fairly close tolerances. In general, these devices are more complex and more costly than is necessary.
The present invention is directed to solving the problem of providing a low cost dose measuring and dispensing device which is also of a non complex construction. The dose measuring and dispensing device can easily be produced in large quantities and made a part of various size containers. Since it can be used with a wide range of container sizes, this dosing and measuring device can be used to dispense a wide range of liquid products. For instance, it can be used to dispense liquid soaps, detergents, fabric softeners, window cleaning compositions, and various other hard surface cleaning compositions.
There are various types of dosing and dispensing devices disclosed in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 298,778 there is disclosed a combined liquid measuring and registering device for bottles. This device consists of two separate or interconnected ball valves in a chamber in the bottom area of a bottle. In this construction, the measuring chamber is filled by the hydrostatic pressure of the liquid in the bottle. After the measuring chamber has been filled, the bottle is inverted to deliver the measured dose. Through the action of the ball valves, the inlet to the measuring chamber and the outlet from the measuring chamber are alternately opened and closed.
In U.S. Pat No. 645,706 there is disclosed a bottle which has in the neck area a ball valve mechanism for measuring and delivering a dose of a liquid. In this device when the bottle is partially tilted, a dose of the liquid can be delivered to the measuring chamber. Then when the bottle is further tilted, the opening between the bottle and measuring chamber is closed and the opening between the measuring chamber and the exterior opened. In this way, the measured dose is dispensed from the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,580 discloses a measuring pump dispenser which has valve means for opening and closing two different openings. One of the openings is from the container to the measuring chamber and the other opening is from the measuring chamber to the exterior. This dispenser mechanism is actuated by means of squeezing the measuring chamber area to thereby move the valve mechanism.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,866 there is disclosed a squeeze bottle dispenser. In this squeeze bottle dispenser the bottle is squeezed all in the upright condition in order to provide liquid into an upper measuring chamber. At this point, the squeezing of pressure on the bottle is released whereby the valve that had been closing off the dispensing aperture is drawn downwardly to now close the aperture between the bottle and the measuring chamber. The bottle is then tilted and the dose of liquid is dispensed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,538 there is disclosed a liquid dispenser that can be used to discharge a dose of a liquid such as a mouthwash into a receptacle such as a paper cup. In this device a valve member is carried by a support which is actuated by means of the receptacle cup. When the dispensing device is not delivering a measured dose of a liquid, the valve member is in a downward position being biased by two springs. In this way, the dispensing opening is maintained in a closed position. However, when a cup is placed against the valve support and pushed upwardly, the valve moves to open the exit dispensing opening and closing the opening between the container which contains additional liquid and the measuring chamber.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,230 there is disclosed a metering device which consists of a piston valve on one end and a ball valve on the other end. There is disclosed in this patent a fairly intricate dose measuring and delivering mechanism. In this mechanism as a bottle is tilted, a given dose of liquid will flow from the container into the measuring chamber. As the bottle is further tilted, the opening between the container and the measuring chamber is closed and the opening between the measuring chamber and the exterior is opened. In this way, a given dose of a liquid is measured and then dispensed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,569 there is disclosed a dose measuring and dispensing mechanism which consists of two interconnected ball valves. This mechanism is particularly directed for dispensing viscous liquids and pastes. In use, the container is inverted so that a quantity of the substance to be delivered flows from the container and into the measuring chamber. At this point, when the measuring chamber has been filled, the walls of the measuring chamber are pushed inwardly whereby a valve closes the opening between the container and the measuring chamber and opens the dispensing aperture so that the contents of the measuring chamber can be dispensed.
There are various techniques and structures of devices that have been used in the prior art for the delivery of a measured dose of a liquid or other substance. They operate on various different principles. They are likewise of varying complexity. However, they are generally of a high cost. In this regard, the dosing and dispensing device of the present invention resolves many of these disadvantages. As has been pointed out, the dosing and dispensing device of the present invention is noncomplex in its structure and yet accurately dispenses a given dose of a liquid.